


Smoldering

by AveryUnit



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Armor Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Improper use of Mecha, M/M, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: “You look good down there.”And, okay, Galo didn’t know where the hell the sudden heat pooling in his stomach came from but it needs to stop, right the fuck now.==================================AKA Lio fucks Galo while in his Burnish armor





	Smoldering

Galo prides himself on being tall; it gives him access to tall surfaces nobody else can reach, meaning he gets to be helpful to others, like Lucia or Aina. And Lio, who, though more often than not finds a way to get the tools he needs off of high places, still indulges Galo in giving him a lift, big hands around his tiny waist, because “You look like a kicked puppy when I turn you down. Sound like one, too.” Which is totally not true, by the way.  
  
  
Lio, who looked like a gremlin when standing next to Galo wasn't all that self-conscious about his height, surprisingly. Even when facing an opponent twice his size he had the strength and skill to fight back and knock them on their ass. He seemed to miss his giant armor from when he was still Burnish, however. (More than twice Galo’s size. The memory of their first battle still sends a rush of adrenaline through him) And it looks like he didn’t dwell on that feeling of desolation long before he asked Lucia if she could make a mecha in the image of his former armor. After some complaints, but excitement at the notion of making something different than the usual Burning Rescue gear, Lucia went to work and some time later, Lio was standing in his new armor (“It’s still a mecha, y’know.” the mechanic reminded. “Eh, let him call it what he wants. It’s gotta be sentimental for him.” Aina added and the shorter girl shrugged before plopping her lollipop back in her mouth.) Lio walked around, ran and trained with the training weapons given to him. One of them prompting the young man to lower his head in Galo’s direction. “ _This is the same ice sword you used during your battle against me_.” He pointed out, voice slightly distorted, true to the original.  
  
  
“Yup! Nostalgic, isn’t it? Packs quite a punch, too! Or a slice, I guess?” Galo boasted, crossing his arms. Lio examined the sword, holding it sideways and dragging his sharp finger across the edge, stopping at the tip and flipping it over.  
  
  
“ _S_ _o I recall_.” He responds after a moment of silence and suddenly squats down in front of Galo, who’s currently perched up on a metal box, bringing them nearly face-to-face, with the younger one still having the height advantage. This close, Galo could just barely make out the shape of Lio’s eye, staring at him, it’s ametrine color dulled by the light green hue of the grinning mask.  
  
  
“ _Let’s spar_.” Lio suddenly says, and it takes Galo’s brain a second to catch up that he was being spoken to. He then grinned at the challenge.  
  
  
“You’re on, bro.” He accepted the request (he says ‘request’, but in Lio’s case it’s a demand coated in faux politeness. Not that Galo minds). He boops the part of the helmet where he assumes Lio’s nose is and hops off the crate, running to his own Matoi Tech in order to get ready.  
  
  
The battle was just as invigorating as their first, and with no building in danger of crumbling from a fire this time.  
  
  
After exiting his mecha, Galo started to wipe himself down with a towel. He then watched as Lio emerged from the back of his own mecha, a smile present on his equally sweaty face as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. The taller man paused, watching him, before grabbing another towel and walking up to the young man.

Lio turned to Galo as he was walking up, eyes finally visible, shining and full of mirth.  
  
  
Galo felt his heart skip a beat and then threw the spare towel directly at Lio’s face.  
  
  
“Good fight!” He shouted with a smile before turning away and power walking as fast as he could towards the lockers, leaving a confused Lio in his wake.  
  
  
▼  
▼  
▼  
  
  
Galo couldn’t sleep.  
  
  
The battle from before, and the look in Lio’s eyes, both in and out of his new mecha suit won’t leave his mind. Everytime he closes his eyes to try and get some shut-eye, he just sees Lio’s.  
  
  
So he did the next best thing and jogged around the Burning Resque quarters to distract himself.  
  
  
He found himself in the Mecha room (it had a proper name but Galo was way too distracted to remember it currently) where all of their equipment was on standby and slowed to a halt. His own Matoi Tech was on standby right next to Lio’s (non)Burnish Armor mecha, which was currently inspecting its raised hand and moving i  
  
  
“GHOST!!”  
  
  
“ _What_?” The Mecha had the _right_ to sound confused as it turned to him.  
  
  
“GHOST, THERE’S A GHOST IN LIO’S MECHA!” Galo shrieked as he scrambled to the emergency siren button encased in glass, but before he could punch it, something giant and cold wrapped around his entire arm, stopping him.  
  
  
“ _Galo--Galo, it’s me! Calm down!_ ” It said, as it dragged the man further away from his one possible way of escaping whatever paranormal shit was going on in this--  
  
  
Wait, that voice.  
  
  
“L-Lio?” Galo lifted his head up, staring directly into the helmet. There, he saw, faintly, the outline of Lio’s wide eyes.  
  
  
“ _Yes, me, you dolt._ ” The Mecha--uh, _Lio_ sighed as he let go of Galo’s arm and kneeled down. “ _What are you up at this hour for?_ ”  
  
  
“Couldn’t sleep, so I ran around the base.” The taller (currently much, much shorter) man patted his clothes down in a way to collect himself from his earlier outburst. “Why are _you_ up at this hour?"  
  
  
The helmet tilted up, as if Lio was about to say something, but then went back down, like he wanted to question Galo’s way of beating sleeplessness but then decided against it. “ _Same here, I suppose. Couldn’t stop thinking. Had to move around a bit._ ”  
  
  
“Thinking about...?” Galo inquired, finally starting to calm down.  
  
  
Lio stayed silent for a couple seconds before standing up, the armor’s dainty legs directing him to sit on the stacked metal boxes by the wall. Galo, as dimwitted as he may be, knew something was up and climbed up the boxes to sit with the other boy. He looks in his direction, and then resumes starting off into space.  
  
  
“ _This mecha_.” Lio starts after a couple more beats. “ _It’s not that I’m ungrateful to Lucia for all the work she’s put into this. I really do appreciate it. But…_ ” He lifts his hand up again, clenching it into a fist and unclenching it, then stretching it as far as he can. Galo recognizes the motion, it’s the same one Lio made when he was summoning his fire, letting it rest on the palm of his hand as he monologued.  
  
  
“ _It’s not the same._ ” He finished, voice a bit shameful, like he was embarrassed to admit it.  
  
  
“Like, the feeling isn’t there? From when you were Burnish?”  
  
  
“ _Yes._ ” He confirms, his other hand coming up to clench at his other forearm. “ _When Promare was here, I always felt like there was someone with me. Even when I had no other human who was at my side to support me, I always had a voice to remind me I wasn’t truly alone._ ” He brought both his gauntlets down, linking their fingers together. Galo watched the motion of the spiked tips sliding against each other keenly. “ _I haven’t felt this type of solitude in a long time. Now it’s just so… quiet._ ”  
  
  
He said it so solemnly that Galo immediately got closer and put his own hands on Lio’s linked ones. “Then we’ll just make the noise together!”  
  
  
The boy’s shoulders startled and his head turned to look at Galo’s profile. “ _Excuse me?_ ” He said, sounding scandalised for some reason.  
  
  
“You’re not alone, anymore, idiot.” The blue haired boy explained, staring directly into (where he thought were) the other’s eyes. “You got Meis and Gueira, Aina, Lucia, Remi, Varys, Remi, the boss, even Vinny, the little jerk. And ‘course,” He thrust a thumb into his chest. “You got the Great Galo Thymos on your side! Ya got this many people on your side now, and we’re not leaving anytime soon! We’ll be as loud as you want us to be to make up for all that time you were sad.”   
  
  
He grinned wide and bright up at Lio. Galo may not be able to see the other’s face clearly because of the light the helmet gives off, but he knew the other boy could see, so he smiled as big as he could to reassure him.  


“How’s that sound?”

Silence fell upon them, and with no indication as to how Lio was currently feeling without him talking, Galo just kept smiling, waiting. Then, one of the mecha’s hands left Galo’s hold and the older was about to ask if he said something wrong before it landed on the back of his head, bringing Galo’s body closer as Lio leaned over and his helmet not-so-gently collided with Galo’s forehead.

“ _Thanks._ ” He finally said, and Galo turned as breathless as Lio’s voice just sounded. He could just barely make out his long eyelashes behind the dim, green glow of the helmet.

He silently hoped the blush on his face would be invisible behind Lio’s lenses as he closed his eyes and relaxed to enjoy the contact. “No problem, man.”

They stayed like that for a minute or two, give or take. The material of Lio’s armor felt warm and pleasant to the touch, and Galo wondered in his mind if the rest of him was this warm too before pushing the thought down.

“Hey, so, not that I’m not enjoying our bonding moment, but my forehead’s starting to hurt.”

“ _Oh."  
  
  
_Lio lifted his head up as Galo started to massage the mark left from the steel of the helmet. He thinks it’s steel? Maybe not. Still hurt, either way. As the pain started to disappear, though, Galo realized he was basically sitting in Lio’s lap, his body between his thighs and Lio’s hand still not having pulled away from his shoulder.  
  
  
“Uh,” He awkwardly spoke up as he tilted his head up in the other boy’s direction again, realizing he hasn’t stopped staring at him this whole time. “You okay with this?”  
  
  
“ _With what?_ ”  
  
  
“This--this position! You know??” Galo gestured to the area around them, voice picking up. He’s kind of surprised no one's come to see what the commotion is. He guesses they’re far away enough from the quarters that no one can really hear them. Or want to deal with them, for that matter. It _was_ like, 2:30 in the morning.  
  
  
“ _I quite enjoy it, actually.”_ Galo’s eyes widened at the response, said in such a tone that he could just _picture_ the smirk Lio had at the moment. One of his hands came up to rest his cheek on it as he continued, _definitely_ amused at the fish eyes Galo must have right now.  
  
  
_“You look good down there.”  
  
  
_And, okay, Galo didn’t know where the hell the sudden heat pooling in his stomach came from but it needs to _stop_ , right the fuck now.  
  
  
“I know ya like, like being on the top of everything but does it have to include _this_?”  
  
  
“ _Yes._ ” Was the immediate answer.  
  
  
_Welp._

 _  
  
_“There’s a lotta chicks that would swoon if ya gave them that line, ya know.”

  
  
“ _Why are you bringing other people into this?_ ” Lio asked, more exasparated than offended.  
  
  
“I’m sayin’ go get your dick wet! You got a whole cavalcade of chicks wantin’ to get a piece of you. Especially the ones that like being talked down to and all that jazz.”

  
“ _You being one of those chicks, I assume?”  
  
  
_ “Wha--” Galo jumped and kicked at Lio’s leg. “Excuse _you_! I don’t get off on bein’ talked down to!”

  
_“You like it when I spur you on during battles, though.”_  
  
  
“That’s a whole different thing!”  
  
  
_“Really.”  
  
  
_Galo frowned and pointed accusedly at Lio’s face. “I know you’re smiling behind that thing. Knock it off.”  
  
  
“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about, Galo.”_ The fucker had the audacity to not even _try_ to hide the bemusement in his voice.  
  
  
“Aaaargh!” Galo couldn’t take it anymore and stood up, grabbing Lio’s shoulders and shaking him. Or at least, he tried to. “Get out of this thing so I can give you a piece of my mind, you little brat!”  
  
  
“ _Hmmmmnnno_.” Lio pretended to ponder, as if he hadn’t already planned to refuse. “ _This 'little brat' finds this a nice change of pace._ ”

  
At this height, Galo could headbutt Lio if he wanted to. But then he remembers the dent in his forehead and just barely refrains.  
  
  
Instead, he says; “You’re a jerk, you know that?”   
  
  
“ _And yet, you still choose to stay here with me._ ” Lio tilted his head slowly to the side, and again, Galo could just see the shape of Lio’s ametrine eye gazing at him, softly this time. “ _Why is that, I wonder_?”

And well, Galo and his heart can only take so much, so he grabbed Lio’s helmet in both hands and planted a kiss right below its telltale grin.

Galo closed his eyes so he couldn’t see, but he could feel the other’s arms fidget around a bit. They seemed to target Galo’s back, but he pulled away (no point in kissing what wasn’t even a mouth, after all) before they could finish their destination.

“‘I wonder’ my ass.” He said as he opened his eyes again. “You know exactly why.”  
  
  
“ _Mm_.” And Galo isn’t really good at reading body language, but Lio seemed almost unsure, with the way his shoulders tightened and loosened and his head was looking to the side. No, more like… embarrassed? Aw, crap, if he actually managed to be the one to make Lio blush for once he totally missed his chance because of the stupid armor! Damn his timing!  
  
  
Galo’s mind ramblings stopped when he felt two fingers suddenly squishing his face and holding it in place as Lio got closer and once again towered over him, even if only by a couple of inches. “ _Tell me anyway._ ” He demanded, voice heavy and almost pleading.  
  
  
Galo picks up on his nervousness and brings his forehead to his again, like before, smiling. “I like you, Lio. Don’t want it to be anybody else fighting at my side.”  
  
  
“ _Good._ ” He sighs, hand reaching out to hold Galo’s, so small compared to his in the mecha that he can hold the entirety of it in his palm. “ _Because I feel the same way, Galo Thymos._ ”  
  
  
“Hah! So you’re the one who’s short for words now?”  
  
  
“ _I have other ways of letting you know I’m just as serious about this as you are_.”  
  
  
“Oh, yeah?”  
  
  
“ _Yeah._ ” Lio emphasized with his sharp, metallic finger--the one not currently holding Galo’s--sliding underneath his shirt (Galo sleeps shirtless, he just threw whatever he grabbed first in his closet on in order to not catch a cold while running around the base).  
  
  
“Woah wait, you’re not gonna get out of your mecha first?”  
  
  
“ _No._ ”  
  
  
“Huh?? Then, wait, hold up, how the hell do you want to do this??”  
  
  
_“You’ll see.”  
  
  
_Galo Thymos was afraid and horny and very very curious as to how this was gonna play out, so he let Lio manhandle him into the position he wanted. Which was apparently Galo sitting on the metallic thigh of the mecha with his back to Lio.  
  
  
“ _Galo,_ ” Lio says, and Galo has to crane his neck up to look at him. “ _You trust me, right?”  
  
  
_“One hundred percent, Lio.” He responded with genuine honesty, and threw in his signature confident grin to let him know he was extra serious.  
  
  
“ _Good_.” And with that confirmation, Lio wrapped his hand around Galo’s waist--literally, his _entire hand_ \--and pulled Galo towards him, making his cock grind on his thigh and having to hold back what would otherwise have been a loud groan. Instead it was moderately loud, which wasn’t really any better, to his dismay.  
  
  
“ _Oh, and you don’t have to hold back_.” The younger added, his other gauntlet coming up to hold both sides of Galo’s face, having to use only his thumb and index finger, the rest indulging themselves in lightly scratching at his buzzcut as he continued directing Galo’s body. “ _If noone had come to inspect us by now, it’s safe to say you can be as loud as you want.”  
  
  
_“Well, what if I don’t wanna be, huh!?” Galo couldn’t really direct any part of him except for his arms, so he grabbed at Lio’s hand and looked up at him again. “I know I’m hot and all but I still don’t wanna be caught like this, you know!?”

  
_“Really?”_ The younger tilted his head. “ _In that case, let me make it clearer for you, Galo Thymos.”  
  
  
_Galo expected a small lecture, which he was about to groan to. Instead, the two fingers he was pulling at were suddenly pushing into his mouth, making him gag and nearly choke. Lio pushed Galo’s head back further and leaned down, blocking his eyesight from anything else except the wide, glowing grin of his helmet.  
  
  
“ _Don’t even_ ** _think_** _about holding back.”  
  
  
_And if that wasn’t enough to get him to shut up, the fingers pressing on his tongue sure would have been.  
  
  
His neck was starting to hurt, but thankfully Lio let his head go back down and he heaved as the fingers left his mouth. He took deep breaths before suddenly, the spit-soaked metal was back, wandering in even deeper into his throat. Galo only then noticed that his body started moving on its own, grinding against Lio’s thigh for the friction it wanted.

  
What was escaping Galo weren’t exactly moans, more like guttural whines, really. He remembered his breathing exercises and used them to help him from from choking on Lio’s fingers. It definitely didn’t stop his groans from leaking out, especially when the other started ever-so-slightly moving his thigh back and forth to further help Galo find the feeling he was unconsciously searching for.

He noticed that the large hand that was originally wrapped around his waist had unwrapped itself from its previous position and was instead now sliding its way up Galo’s torso, stopping at his chest and beginning to grope it.  
  
  
“ _It’s in the way._ ” Lio suddenly says, irritation in his voice.  
  
  
“Hahn?” Galo can only respond with a confused groan and try to turn his head to look at the younger, but to no avail.  
  
  
“ _The one time you wear a shirt.”  
  
  
_Oh yeah. Galo guesses Lio’s kinda used to him walking around shirtless all the time. Well, it’s the city’s fault for always making it so hot out, not Galo’s. And the shirt he’s wearing isn’t really one one he ever wears, so…  
  
  
“Ah hon mah.” He tries speaking through his stuffed mouth. Lio notices and takes his hand back for a moment so Galo can speak and catch his breath while he’s at it. “I don’t mind if you’re a little mean, you can…”  
  
  
He’s not really sure where he was going with that sentence, so he just gulps and waits for Lio to think up the ending to that himself.  
  
  
He seemed to catch on pretty quick, because the hand under his shirt suddenly tore into it, the claws appearing out of the tears startling Galo momentarily. After slicing the shirt in two with his claws, he peels the rest off easily and throws it on the floor, in front of where they’re sitting. Galo watches it flutter as the hands got back to work on him, stuffing his mouth again and groping at his chest, resuming his moans.  
  
  
“ _We can get you some better shirts when we have a day off.”_ Lio continues talking as he keeps pleasuring his partner, his slightly robotic voice not sounding the least bit labored. _“You’d look good in a v-neck.”  
  
  
_“Cuh o’ ah sheh?” Galo tries speaking again, and Lio seemed to understand enough.  
  
  
“ _Because of your chest, yes. Given my height, I’d at least have a nice view, don’t you think?”  
  
  
_“Pehrv.”  
  
  
“ _Look who’s calling the kettle black.”_ He emphasized with his claws digging in just slightly into Galo’s left tit, causing him to choke. “ _Don’t think I don’t see you ogling me while I’m changing_.”  
  
  
Damn. Galo thought he’d forget. The sudden realization that Lio knows he’s been gawked at for some time made Galo jolt and heave, the heat in his lower half becoming almost unbearable. His grip on the mecha’s arm tightened as he began to move his hips more fervently, chasing friction so he could finally finish, so he could maybe _finally coarce Lio out of that damn mecha and get his ass out here so he can return the favor  
  
  
_The hand holding his mouth hostage disappeared and instead wrapped around his waist, effortlessly hoisting Galo off Lio’s thigh and denying him his finish.  
  
  
“Wha--dude!” His voice was much higher than he wanted it to be. “What the hell!? I was so--”  
  
  
“ _I know._ ” Lio interrupted and turned the body he was holding around, holding it to his chest. The two men were able to look at eachother again, though they still had to crane their necks slightly. Galo’s legs were jelly and just barely able to settle themselves on some jutting part of the armor, but most of him was supported by the strong metallic hand holding him, pressing him further into the warm metal. “ _Didn’t think it’d be over so quickly, did you?”  
  
  
_“I mean, kinda??” Galo protests, as if it was obvious. “Isn’t this how it works?”  
  
  
“ _Sometimes. But…”_ He hooks a large thumb under Galo’s loose pants and, to his delight, receives a surprised squeak. _“I want the moment to last a little more. Do you think you can hold out, Galo?”  
  
  
_“I can take anything you throw at me! Just…” He responds and tries to shuffle out of the grip he’s in, with no result. “Hurry up, man! I’m gettin’ blue balls here.”  
  
  
“ _Oh, you’re fine. Quit complaining.”_ Lio drawls and Galo doesn’t have to take the mask off to know he’s rolling his eyes. _“If I wanted to, it could’ve been a lot worse.”  
  
  
_“Wait, seriously?” The older asks, half in horror, half in curiosity. Mostly horror.  
  
  
Lio doesn’t answer and Galo feels the giant thumb in his pants sliding his pants further down his legs until it’s able to finally take them off and add them to the pile with the ruined shirt.  
  
  
“ _If you’re good, you won’t have to find that out tonight."_ Lio drawls as the fingers come back up to grope at Galo's ass, stroking it's middle finger between the crevice.  
  
  
“Hey, actually,” The blue-haired man spoke up, mostly in order to distract himself from getting embarrassed again. “Just how much of this can you feel, anyway?”  
  
  
Lio tilted his head quizzically. “ _You’d like to know, wouldn’t you?_ ”  
  
  
“Well, yeah, that’s why I’m asking.” Galo argued back, as if it was obvious.  
  
  
“ _Hmpf._ ” The mecha leaned back, and instead of struggling to stand, Galo was now able to just lay down on its chest without having to worry about his legs giving out. A hand leisurely drew circles around his lanky waist. “ _I feel enough._ ”  
  
  
“You’d probably feel a lot more if you got out of that armor, you know.” Galo propped his chin up on his elbow to grin at the helmet, still not having given up on coaxing his partner out. “I mean, it ain’t fair if I’m the only one getting off, right? Don’t you wanna feel good, too?"  
  
  
“ _Tempting_ _. But, no._ ” And just as Galo was about to insist more, he added “ _Another time._ ” And that was enough for him to blink and sigh in submission. ‘Another time’ meant this wasn’t the last time the younger was planning to do this with him, so that means Galo will have many more opportunities to return the favor.  
  
  
  
The fingers were back in his mouth, to Galo’s surprise, and with Lio being able to see him, it caused him to look to the side. They left soon afterwards, to his confusion, having only circled around his tongue for a bit before going back to his ass and--  
  
  
Galo would have leaped in surprise if not for the fingers on his back pressing him into the armor’s torso. What he assumes is one of the mecha’s fingers started prodding at his entrance, circling around and coaxing choked grunts out of Galo. Upon remembering Lio’s demand to not hold back though, he let his head fall to rest against the metal chest and let his sounds free, with pauses in-between to take gulps of air.  
  
  
“ _Already tense?”  
  
  
_“Hey, can’t blame a guy for feelin’ excited.” He smiles through his nervousness.  
  
  
Lio chuckles, and the shoulders shake with the action. Galo feels his body relaxing at the sight alone. “ _Adorable._ ”  
  
  
“So are you.” He fires back.  
  
  
The finger dives deeper, making Galo scramble to hold on to something as he tried to cover up his squeak from the sudden pain. He wrapped one arm around Lio’s body as he used the other to hoist himself higher up on the other’s torso, his chin laying on the mech’s chest.  
  
  
“ _Still think I'm cute?_ ”  
  
  
“ _The_ cutest.” Galo smiles and groans out, despite him visibly shaking. If Lio’s gonna be a tease, he won't lose at this little game they have. “Nothin’ you can do to change my mind about that, tiger.”  
  
  
Lio is now knuckle-deep, never ceasing his prodding. “ _You’re not so bad, yourself._ ” The other replies after a second as Galo feels another finger coming scarily close to his entrance.  
  
  
“Woah, slow down with the sweet talk or else I might swoon right off.”  
  
  
Lio suddenly lifts Galo up, just high enough for him to practically be in the air, as he cranes his neck forward to look the blue-haired man in the eye. “ _I’ve already swept you off your feet, haven’t I?_ ”  
  
  
And quicker than Galo had time to comprehend, he was suddenly turned around again and had his back pressed against Lio’s chest. With his legs now dangling in the air, head practically leaning against the helmet’s cheek, his chest in a grip and two metallic fingers in him, Galo couldn’t really do anything except hold on to the gauntlets for dear life and moan ceaselessly. He could _feel_ Lio’s eyes on him, and he still can’t stop thinking about just how much he must be enjoying this to not demand Galo to return the favor (at least today).

  
“If-- _ngh_ .” Galo’s legs twitch as the fingers hit a _spot_ inside of him. He lifts one of his arms and wraps it around Lio’s head, bringing him even closer, and tilts his head so he can look the boy in (what he thinks is) the eye. “If you’re really not gonna get out of that--mech, then, when can we do this again?”  
  
  
“ _Someone’s eager. What, don’t like this?_ ” Lio accentuates ‘this’ with a rather sharp thrust of his fingers that chokes a whine out of his partner.  
  
  
“I d-do, I do, I do, just…” He holds on to the helmet tighter and slides his other hand so that it rests over Lio’s, the one that is on his chest. “I just wanna be close to you.”  
  
  
The armor is warm, and he knows the person adorned in it is his Lio. The same person who helped him save the Earth. It’s his warmth.  
  
  
But he wants to be closer. Close enough to feel his skin, to touch it, caress it, kiss it, even bite it, if Lio lets him. He wants to put his ear to his chest, hear his heartbeat and feel it thump with life (̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶L̶i̶o̶’̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶) and then have the boy bonk his head because his head is too heavy.  
  
  
Lio’s quiet for a bit, and then he nuzzles his face closer to Galo’s, squeezes his chest and quickens the pace of his fingers. Galo’s noises come in a rhythm now, and his hand comes up to to his face. He can’t cover his mouth, so he just splays his fingers across his face hoping that will at least help hide his flushed face just a tad.  
  
  
“ _I’m not going anywhere._ ” Lio whispers, and it’s _right in Galo’s ear, his breath hitches-_ “ _I’m willing to give you anything and everything I have, if you’ll have me._ ” The voice reverberates through Galo’s body. The ‘ _as I have you_ ’ is unspoken between them, but Galo still feels it, somehow. It’s no secret Galo’s willing to do anything for Lio, but it’ll take some getting used to for Galo to have that favor returned.  
  
  
It’s hot.  
  
  
It’s so, so hot.  
  
  
Lio turns his hand, presses Galo _effortlessly to his chest with just his wrist_ , _Galo can barely breathe--_ and holds Galo’s hand, so, so small in his, and closes his fist around it.  
  
  
“ _Galo._ ”  
  
  
He’s too distracted to turn his head and try to focus on Lio’s visage, but the younger just presses his face closer to Galo’s.  
  
  
All of a sudden, the giant hand holding his lowers and two large fingers are tugging at his cock.  
  
  
“ _Galo Thymos, I love you.”_ Galo’s eyes open wide. _“Come for me.”  
  
  
_ Galo pulls his hand away from his mouth and lets out the loudest moan this evening that wasn’t from surprise.  
  
  
It takes a minute for his brain to reboot. He just knows he’s once again put on the mech’s knee and lays his head against the body as he catches his breath. He hears some clanking but he’s too tired to wonder what it might be.  
  
  
When Galo opens his eyes again, he sees Lio, in the flesh, light hair looking even more ethereal in the moonlight and his eyes boring into Galo’s barely-open ones.  
  
  
He puts his hand on Galo’s cheek and the taller one leans into it. At the unconscious gesture, Lio smiles and leans over, finally, _finally_ putting their lips together in a real kiss. Galo summons all the strength he has to hook his arm over Lio’s neck and bring him even closer.  
  
  
They share a few more chaste kisses before Lio pulls away.  
  
  
“C’mon.” Lio stands up. “We’ve got to clean up this mess."  
  
  
Galo whines. “But I’m naked!”  
  
  
“Your own fault for wearing a shirt and letting me rip it.”  
  
  
“Don’t be like that! Aren’t you supposed to be nice after manhandling me!?”  
  
  
“Don’t act like you haven’t got an infinite amount of stamina. I’ve seen you fight.”  
  
  
“But this is different! This was--!” Galo catches himself, looking to the side and crossing his arms.  
  
  
“Don’t tell me…” Lio leans over, smirk on his face. “I was your first?”  
  
  
Galo just lets out a growl.  
  
  
“Well then, I’m honored. And lucky.” He chuckles and it’s one of the most pleasant sounds Galo’s heard.  
  
  
‘ _It’s nice to finally see his smile.’_ Galo thinks, thinking back to all the moments today where Lio laughed and all he wanted was to see the look on his face as he did it.  
  
  
“Really, though, let’s go. We’ll clean this up and go to your room.”  
  
  
“M-my room?” Galo blinks as he starts pulling his underwear up.  
  
  
“What? You thought I’d just send you off to bed without someone to warm you up?”  
  
  
“I mean, uh. Kinda.”  
  
  
“I’m not _that_ mean.” Lio’s smile doesn’t disappear as he comes closer to Galo again and brushes his finger against his cheek. “I’ll compensate for keeping you up with my company tonight. How does that sound?”  
  
  
“You mean you're gonna let me use you as a cuddle pillow?”  
  
  
“I suppose, yes.”  
  
  
Galo’s eyes light up. “Hell _yeah_ !”  
  
  
Lio rolls his eyes at his enthusiasm and it’s the most charming show of being done with his antics he’s seen. It’s probably the afterglow.  
  
  
“Now,” He turns to the mech, looking at it’s hand. Oh. “Where are the towels so we can wipe this off?”  
  
  
▼  
▼  
▼  
  
  
“You had this mecha for literally _one_ day and you already got it dirty by putting extra training in!?”  
  
  
“Yeah. Sorry.” Says Lio, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
  
Lucia groans and slides down her chair. “ _Gooood_ , I’ll let it slide cuz you just left smears and made an effort by yourself to clean it, unlike a certain blockhead.” She points her lollipop at him with a tired look. “But next time, you’re payin’ for the wax yourself.”  
  
  
Lio pouts, but doesn’t retort.  
  
  
His eyes catch Galo, who is busy smashing his head into the wall in the hallway repeatedly.  
  
  
“Fiiine.”  
  
  
They’re just going to have to stick to the bedroom for now. Just until Lucia forgets about this incident.

**Author's Note:**

> i just. really wanna fuck lio's burnish armor


End file.
